Installation
The Installation is the second level of Unit 1 of Quake 2. It is here that players encounter Hub gameplay for the first time, as the level cannot be finished the first time. The Installation consists of two buildings. The first one houses a storage area and a control room with a schematic of the Base complex. A shallow pool of Water separates the two buildings and the bridge between them has been blown up, yet the gap is small enough for the player to jump over. The second building holds the exit to Unit 2, yet the bridge to that area can only be lowered by pushing a lever that is not readily accessible. A narrow sewer leads out of the Water pool between the two buildings. It ends in a small room with a hatch - underneath it is the path to the Comm Center. The player's task during the first visit to the level is to find the way into the Comm Center. During the second visit, the lever lowering the bridge to the Unit exit is accessible and players can proceed to Ammo Depot in Unit 2. Quick Level Completion Coming soon... Walkthrough Secondary objective: Use sewer tunnels to gain access to the Comm Center The level begins in the elevator that you used to leave the Outer Base. You are now in a large storage room with several crates and explosive barrels all over the place and a number of guards waiting for you. Ready your shotgun and enter the storage room. Kill the machine gun guard as you enter. Doing so attracts the attention of another who was lurking behind the crate and possibly a third. A fourth machine gun guard hides behind a crate in the far corner of the room, and the action should attract the attention of a light guard from the hallway. Kill all of the guards, and then collect the shells and armor shards directly across from the elevator. There are a few light guards on the floor above, but they can be ignored for the moment. Pass through the doors across from the elevator and collect the stimpacks before proceeding. As you follow the corridor, an enforcer will approach. Kill the enforcer and collect the medkits from around the corridor if you need them. Around the corner is a larger room with computer terminals on the walls, a machine gun locked away behind some bars, and machine gun guards and enforcers on patrol. Shoot the first machine gun guard and any other enemies that notice you before charging into the room. Kill the remaining guards and enforcers, and then head to the area with the machine gun. There is a button beside the barred-off area. Press the button to lower the bars and pick up the machine gun and bullets. Now, head for the far side of the room. If you haven't secured the area already, there will be a couple more enforcers here, and possibly a machine gun guard. Once you have cleared the room of enemies and supplies, head for the small lift at the far end of the room. It takes you up to the upper level. Once again, light guards will be waiting for you if you did not kill them before you took the machine gun. Once the guards are dead, you can either take the corridor to your right or walk around the balcony to your left. Going left allows you to collect some supplies and return to the upper level of the storage room (where, again, there may be some guards waiting for you) while going right gives you a quick route to your objective. Either way, take the corridor to your right when you're finished. This corridor has an enforcer on patrol. You can kill the enforcer easily with your machine gun. He may drop a box of 50 bullets when he is killed. Another enforcer will notice you; shoot him as well. Go through the door on the right-hand side of the corridor to emerge into an outdoor area. There is a canal between you and the communications center and the bridge is broken. You now must find an alternate route. Kill the light guards on patrol, and then either take the staircase down or simply drop into the water. Head for the large, round sewer tunnel and follow it. It will lead you into a dark room with a closed drain hatch and a few light guards. Take out the guards, and then hit the button to open the drain hatch. You can now drop down to enter the communication center. Differences from Easy to Normal Coming soon... Differences from Normal to Hard / Hard+ Coming soon... Number of enemies on Hard/Hard+ - 26 light guards - 9 machinegun guards - 9 enforcers - 3 flyers - 3 gunners Secrets * #1) Enter the opening next to the sewage pipe leading you into a flooded area. Stay close to the right wall and you will find a cracked wall where you can see behind the crack. Shoot at the wall to reveal a hidden alcove with a Shotgun * #2) From the hall leading to the exit room you can go to an underfloor area. Enter it and as you will find a Super Shotgun, you will receive the "You have found a secret" message. Stay alert as alcoves with Light Guards will open. Deathmatch Differences Coming soon... External Links Coming soon... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Article stubs Category:Quake II levels